


Fireside's Warmth

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request: One Wintery night, Courfeyrac snuggles down in an armchair with a book and coffee and Combeferre works his butt off. Courf tries to get him to relax, using tactics such as backrubs and little kisses. 'Ferre relents, and cute cuddles ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside's Warmth

Combeferre had finally finished his Goddamn paper. He let out a quiet groan, shutting his laptop firmly. Courfeyrac slithered from his armchair by the fire, putting his book aside and moving forwards to drape himself over Combeferre, hand on his shoulders and rubbing firm circles into the muscle there with his thumbs.

Combeferre melted under Courfeyrac’s confident touch, letting out a soft moan and pressing back for more. “That is divine.” He mumbled, and Courfeyrac hummed his agreement, leaning and pressing kisses to the other man’s jaw as he massaged Combeferre’s back. 

"Mmm, and now your paper is done, and you can relax, and you can come and sit in my chair with me." Courfeyrac murmured, tone coaxing and sweet as he nipped at the very side of Combeferre’s ear, drawing a quiet noise from the older man’s mouth. 

”Courfeyrac-” Combeferre protested quietly, thinking of two pamphlets he hadn’t gone through for SPAG errors (Enjolras’ spelling, punctuation and grammar were all quite stellar, but once he got angry the knowledge of all three went out through the window along with his facade of calm), but Courfeyrac was already interrupting him.

"Anything else can wait until tomorrow, come on now, my armchair is  _warm_ , and you can read to me.”

"Is reading to you a treat now?"

"It’s always a treat, Combeferre: I am a delightful and rapt listener." He chuckled, and he turned his head to press his lips to Courfeyrac’s, catching the side of his mouth in a quick and affectionate peck. 

"Alright." He murmured quietly, and he stood, picking  _The Picture of Dorian Gray_  from the shelf.

"Oh, that’s cheerful." Courfeyrac commented dryly from over his shoulder, and Combeferre’s laugh was loud and merry as he put it back and selected  _Candide_  instead. “Voltaire? Enjolras would be proud.”

"Enjolras is always proud of me." Combeferre retorted, and Courfeyrac chuckled, reaching up to put his arms around the other man’s neck to kiss him. Combeferre hummed against Courfeyrac’s lips, smile indulgent as the other man pulled back. "We’ll only read for an hour or so."

"Two hours."

“ _One_.”

"An hour and a half."

“ _One_.” 

"An hour and a quarter." Combeferre sighed.

"An hour and a quarter." He agreed, and Courfeyrac shook his hand before pushing him back into the chair. 


End file.
